Creature of Darkness(rewrite)
by Princess-xeno
Summary: Weyland industries has received a disturbing com from Cargo ship, Nostromo III(above planet LSR 118) and have chosen the best of the best marines and science major, Cara Sanders. But, Cara may have gotten more than what she bargained for when they arrive.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 *Cara***_

Cara sighed as she got situated on her bed. Her television was on, playing commercials in which she was not the least bit interested. Instead, Cara was now looking outside as the station circled. "You need a life.." She muttered to her self. Cara had been in the science division of Weyland industries for the last 10 years but she was now retired, only at the age of 29. Suddenly, her phone rang as if it had been listening to her thoughts. Cara quickly picked it up and answered with a professional 'hello'. "Hello Cara, it's Michael, Michael Crawford." Cara furrowed her brows. Michael Crawford... Where had she heard that name before... "I'm sorry I- Oh my god, Michael?!" There was a light chuckle in the background. "Yes gorgeous, it's me." He responded.

Cara was grinning ear to ear now. She had known Michael since primary school, hell, they even Dated a while in High school. "How are you?" She asked him quickly. "Same 'ol, same 'ol." He mused. Cara sighed happily. "That's good." She paused and frowned. Why did he choose right then to call her? "Not to sound rude but, why call me now? I haven't seen nor talked to you in three years." There was a pause. "Weyland wants you back. We have no one stepping up in the science division and you are the one with most experience." He explained. Cara groaned. "I only know what I've read in my mothers journal and I've just retired!" She exclaimed with a groan. There was a moments pause then an audible sigh from Cara. "Fine, tell Weyland that he owes me." With that, she hung up and fell onto her bed, groaning.

Why when she had retired? She had helped Weyland all her life and had worked for him for ten years.. She was done but, seemed Weyland wasn't Done with her quite yet. Sitting up, she glanced at the television which was currently playing an old show, Salem. With a small roll of her eyes, she stood and began packing a small bag which would only consist of undergarments, toiletries, tank tops, and socks. She wanted to just reject them, say that she didn't want to but she couldn't do that to Weyland. Weyland had practically raised her after her parents died when she was at the young age of six. "Miss Sanders?" Cara snapped from her thoughts and glanced at her house keeper. "Oh hello, Misty." Cara murmured. "I'm sorry for such short notice but Weyland is in need of me and I wont be back for a few months so, could you possibly take care of the house for me while I'm gone? You can sleep here if you'd like." Misty smiled warmly at Cara. "Of course, Miss Sanders." With a quick thanks, Cara grabbed her bag then headed outside where a helicopter was descending.

Cara watched intently as she felt the windMove quickly,causing her to stagger and her hair to move violently. When the chopper finally landed, she rushed on and buckled up. Upon looking from the seatbelt, she saw many familiar faces. Christian, Daniel, John, Samuel, Mira, and Michael. She smirked and earned a bone crushing hug from Michael. "God, I've missed you!" He exclaimed happily. and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She looked up at Christian and smiled warmly, taking his hands. "How've you been Chris?" She asked. He smiled, his bright green eyes shinning brightly as he gazed at her. "I've been alright, how about you?" Cara shrugged and her thumb absentmindedly stroked his hand. "Oh you know, trying to enjoy my retirement but, it seems Weyland isn't done with me yet." The others chuckled and she gave her hellos to them as well. "Why is it Weyland wants me back?" Cara asked, leaning against the back of the seat. "We are going on a mission to LSR118 which is located in Sector 35 of the Gamma Quadrant." Michael began. "He wants you with us in case we encounter any foreign species of some sort for medical research and also," he paused and squeezed her hand, "Weyland only trusts you."

Cara smiled ever so slightly. "Well, that's goodEnough for me." She replied out the side of the chopper, watching as the ocean flew past them. She sighed and closed her eyes. She just hoped Weyland knew what he was getting them into. She did not want deaths of the crew on her mind... "Cara, Cara." She gentle voice whispered, lightly shaking her. Cara groaned but remained asleep. Michael sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt before carrying her bridal style. "Take her bag." He commanded before carrying her inside to his room so she could rest a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 *Cara***_

Cara sighed when her eyes opened. She was disorientated a moment when she looked around. She had no clue where she was and was about to panic until she remembered she was somewhere for Weyland. Stretching, she stood and looked around. She saw a picture on a mirror and went up to it, smiling ever so slightly. It was a photograph of her and Michael their freshman year of high school, holding hands and gazing adoringly at each other. She set the photo down and chuckled. Those were much simpler times... "Cara?" She spun around and was met by a tan woman. She looked to be around five foot eight in height, had chocolate eyes, and short hair. "Yes?" "Weyland is asking for you." Cara nodded curtly at the woman. She looked like a soldier and judging by a scar that ran along her arm, a former colonial marine.

Cara followed the dark woman and sighed. "What's your name?" Cara asked, glancing up at her. "Mya." She replied curtly as she led her down a metallic hall. Cara purse her lip andLooked at get feet as they walked. "So, Cara, what did you do before Weyland called you up?" Mya asked simply. "I worked for him in the science division for the last 10 years, just retired three days ago." Mya scoffed. "So, we have to protect you? Besides, why you retire early?" Cara glared slightly. "Actually, I'm very capable to fire a fun, just like the marines and I've been with Weyland, helping him pretty much all my life." Cara snapped and looked ahead, seeing an all to familiar door. She eagerly pressed the button and walked through once the door hissed open.

Cara rushed inside and found Weyland, sitting in a wheel chair. Her eyes softness at the sight and she went to him, hugging him. "Hello, Cara. Thank you so much for joining." Cara smiled at him and squat down. "Of course. How are you?" Weyland wheezed then coughed into his arm. "Hanging on." He replied then looked at Mya. "Retrieve the others, I would like to speak to my Daughter alone." Cara beamed. Sure, he was not her biological father but he had taken care of her pretty much all her life. Once Mya was gone, Weyland looked at Cara. "Have you met any one yet?" Weyland asked, smiling the best he could. Cara rolled her eyes. "It's only been three days." Weyland chuckled airily. "Yes, I know." There was a moments pause. "So, what's the deal with Nostromo III? Michael didn't give too much detail."

Weyland nodded and wheeled over to a dashboard and pressed a few buttons, causing a projection to rise. "The day you left us, we received a com from Nostromo III, quite disturbing actually." Cara pursed her lip. Suddenly, the door hissed and all other member arrived which consisted of Michael, Daniel, Christian, Mya, John, Samuel, Mira, and one other she did not know. But she knew this for sure, they were all marines. "Just in time." Weyland wheezed out then as everyone sat, he pressed a button which played the com. Static filled the sound then a video came up. "Please, help us! These... Things are trying to kill us all!" There was a high pitched screech then a large, black figure arise behind him. A hiss was heard and the man froze. "God save us..." Suddenly, a small mouth erupted from the large one, piercing the mans head. Cara gasped as his blood shot onto the camera. The creature hisdef loudly then, the image ended. It was silent all around the room. Michael looked down, as did the others. Cara couldn't speak, she was mortified. "What the hell... Are those?" She asked, her gaze going to Weyland. "We are not sure of their species. In fact, we had a sconce team on LSR 118 doing research on the creatures."

Cara frowned. "You, had?" She asked. Weyland nodded slowly. "Yes but we lost communication with them two months ago." Cara squeezed her eyes shut, imagining what could've happened. "Weyland, this is a suicide mission. We will **all **be killed." She breathed out slowly. Weyland wheeled towards the group. "I know that is a possibility but, we must think of the future." Cara abruptly shot up. "There will be no future if we go!" With that, she stormed out of the room, heading to the deck of the ship for air. What was Weyland trying to prove...? Cara leaned against the railing, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She loved Weyland, dearly and she knew that he loved her that way as well but, she just couldn't allow Weyland to send those people, along with herself, to their death.

A warn hand rested on hers and she sighed. "Why would he send us there...?" She asked softly, her voice shakey. "He's doing what he thinks is best, Cara. You just have to let him." Michael cooed before wrapping his arms around her. Cara buried her face into his chest, her hands on his ribs. "I'm scared Michael...not just for myself, for all of us." Michael sighed and rubbed her back. "I know but you know that you can trust him." Cara closed her eyes and tensed up. "I... Dont want any one of us being killed because of this." Michael made at him, his thumb and index finger on her chin. "We will , I will make sure you will be safe, no matter what." Cara looked into his blue eyes then, he kissed her.

Cara kissed back, her tiny hands gripping his shirt. The kiss grew from a shy, timid one to a passion filled kiss. Tongues with tongues, hands over each others bodies, hearts pounding, breathing quickening. She pulled away for air and Michael kept his hold on her. "We should get ready..." He murmured softly, their foreheads pressed together. Cara nodded slowly and reluctantly moved out of his embrace. He took her hand and led her inside. Cara was looking down. Just like before, Michael was there to comfort her, to make about her worries.

_***three hours later***_

Cara grabbed her bag and saw Weyland. She gulped and made his way to him. Weyland glanced up at her and took her hand. Cara smiled slightly and hugged him. "Your duty is in a file on board the craft." Weyland informed. Cara nodded and pulled from his embrace."How long?" She asked softly. "We have the new hyper speed function on the ship given it is a long travel but, around four months." She nodded and hugged him once more before departing and walking to the craft. Once on board, she noticed three more new faces. "Cara, these are our maintenance and head guard, Louis, Zack, and Jeremy." Daniel introduced. Cara nodded and introduced her self before setting her things beside the pod she claimed and went to the front to Michael. "You ready?" He asked gently, gazing at her. She smiled and nodded. "Definitely." "Alright ladies, buckle up! Show time!" Michael yelled and started the craft. Cara flipped switched and gulped. No turning back now... "-3..2...1..!" Suddenly, the craft shook then, they shot off Cara closed her eyes and clutched the arm rests.

Cara became incredibly nervous as they shot into the sky, heading into the black abyss of space. It was set, their course to the Gamma Quadrant, Planet LSR 118. The shaking finally stopped and Cara felt her self being pulled from the seat. "Initiating artificial gravity." She breathed out before reaching and pressing a . It exams easier to move and she exhaled before unbuckling. She glanced at Michael who was now heading to the door. She quickly followed, her mind everywhere at once, even as they ate. "It's about a four month trip and in order to preserve the oxygen we have, we will be going into hibernation until we reach the proximity of Nostromo III." Michael explained after he finished eating. "From there, we will dock Nostromo III then survivors. We will the. Proceed in descending into LSR 118 to find what happened to the sconce crew there. They were all nodded. "Alrighty then, lets hit the pods." With that, they disposed of their dishes and preceded to the pods.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Cara***_

Cara suddenly woke up as her pod opened up. She yawned and made her way out of the pod. She looked around, the lights were dim which indicated that everyone else was sleeping. Sighing, she made her way to her locker and pulled out new clothing and made her way to the showers. As useless as it was, she hadn't taken one for months given they were in hyper sleep to preserve oxygen. She turned the shower on and stripped down before standing under the warm water, closing her eyes in bliss. It felt so nice to feel the hot water on her body. After a few more moments, she finished up, dried off, dressed, then pulled her hair into a nearly combed bun. She made her way to the dining room and saw Michael eating. His hair was brushes but he remained in only sweats. She licked her lips and sat down, eating a small plate of fruit a, eggs, and ham. "Sleep well?" He inquires softly, stifling a yawn.

Cara nodded slowly and swallowed her food. "Good enough, you?" He shrugged and finished his food. There was a quiet beeping and Cara frowned but Michael stood and headed over to a small panel on the wall and hit a button. "Hello, this is Weyland. I have sent this the third of May at 4:56 am so you should be getting roughly at 7:30 am earth time. Anyways, the pods were programmed to wake you when you are above the planet and right next to Nostromo III. Please, proceed with caution. Oh and Cara, be careful." With that, the recording stopped. Cara pursed her lip and stood. "Better start fixing everything up while the others wake up." She mumbled and walking off but Michael took her hand. "You haven't said good morning." He said softly and made her look at him. Cara licked her lips then kissed him gently but Michael, deepened it, holding her by her waist.

Cara felt her self begin to ache between her legs and she reluctantly pulled away, her breathing now like panting. "I-I... I'll go ready up the cabin." She mumbled before walking off, ignoring the feeling she felt in her stomach and core. She walked into the cabin and flipped a few switches, turning on the lights. She opened up the shield and she gasped. The planet was gorgeous. Bright orange on one side and on the other, pure white. She looked closer and saw there suns beginning to show as the planet orbited around it. Cara was breathless from both the kiss with Michael and the site of the planet. It was truly beautiful. She shook her head and sighed softly. She hit a button which would waken the rest of the crew and she opened the sheild to the window, showing they needed to begin docking sequence.

Cara presses a button to open the ship com. "Michael, we need to begin docking." She said professionally and removed her finger from the button and put her hair in to a tight bun and pulled the seat restraints across her chest. A door hissed and Michael looked at her before pulling the restraints across his chest as well. He flipped a few switches, looking at the computer screen, watching as it showed their smaller ship hooked onto the large cargo ship. "Locking in 5...4...3...2...1." The ship shook and a loud hiss was heard as the ships locked together. Cara licked her lips and typed In a few codes before taking the restraints off and heading to the pods, flipping a few switches which turned the lights on. A few of the guards woke up and began to ready up so she went to suit room. "Hey," she turned and saw Michael eyeing her closely. She smiled slightly and leaned against him when he wrapped his arms around her.

Cara smiled and sighed softly. "You know... This is supposed to be professional.." She murmurs and Michael chuckled. "I know, I can't help myself." He presses himself against her and she gasped. Cara was suddenly presses against the Wall and he began to thrust hard against her,,his erection rubbing her. Cara moaned out, closing her eyes tightly. She was soIncredibly aroused by this point. "Take me.. Please." She whimpered and begged, pleading with her eyes as well. Michael's hands were suddenly at her pants and they were now down by her ankles. She was panting with need and the moment she saw Michael's large cock, she began to stroke it. Michael groaned and thrusted against her hand before she began to suck it. Cara hummed against urge hot flesh and looked up at him. "Stand up." he commanded

She complied and looked at him, until he rammed himself inside her. She gasped and mentally screamed with pleasure but also pain. "Oh god yes, Michael" he thrusted hard and fast into her, making every inch of him inside her. Cara was speechless now. She could make absolutely no noise because of the immense. It felt like hours they screwing each other and she had already came. Twice. Michael grunted and his seed erupted within her. Cars was panting heavily with Michael before they kissed. He smiled and pulled away, fixing his clothes. "Get ready for departure." He said gently and walked if to retrieve the others.


End file.
